Zeek's DayOut
by Shodow wolf '7
Summary: This is the story of an obviously easily disstracted organoid. called zeek and his first time ever in a big city. as he wonders around accidently creating mayhem though out New Helix City. this is a funny story. hope you like it. please do reveiw.


Zeke's Day Out

This is the story of Zeke. He is an organoid for those who have no idea what an organoid is. An organoid is a small dinosaur about 7 feet tall or so, they look like a T-Rex, and they are robotic. There were only 4 of them in zoids. They are basically a small version of a zoid. Only they have a mind of their own. Zeke is a silver organoid, who is easily distracted, unlike other organoids. Zeke has no special powers such as flight, under water breath or fire like the others, but he does have boosters. Well I hope you enjoy this story.

Zeke's Day Out

Well now what van and Fiona just left to go to one of there meetings, that organoids are not allowed to go to,

How boring. what should he do now there is not much an organoid like Zeke can do, without being told no or stop that, or having people stare at him like he is some kind of freak ……………. Wait what was that………….. could it be …………………..it is ….a butterfly how wonderful … oh wait I cant go out side van said to stay here……………………. and yet butterflies are so fun to chase…………………………… well if you look at it differently. I would still be on the same planet, so I would still be here so as long as I stayed on the planet or did not die, I would still be able to go chase just one butterfly, and still obey orders as long as I am back before they got back, from there meeting. With that Zeke bounded out the door, found the butterfly that he had saw earlier. He tried to sneak up on it, but that is hard for a robot to do, so he chased it around for a long time. Suddenly he fund that he had chased the butterfly. Into a big city, without realizing he had been so preoccupied with the butterfly, he had not noticed. Well there was a lot to do in a city. Judging by the sun he still had tons of time. I guess I will look around a bit beside the butterfly was gone any way. He started down the street when suddenly, he heard a loud blast of sound behind him, he turned and saw a huge truck trying to stop before it hit him. Zeke jumped to the side barely missing the truck, as the truck went by he saw the driver start to wave a fist out the window, and he heard the driver yelling. Zeke stood shocked. I guess that is why no one else is walking there, maybe I should walk on the side it seems safer. Zeke had never been in a big city before or any city for that matter. as Zeke walked down the side walks he saw big bright lights and a lot of interesting sounds and……………………..oh what was that Zeke heard a noise, he had never heard before, when he turned he heard a scream behind him. He turned back around to see what the scream was about; as he did he heard another scream behind him. He then saw that his tail had hit people when he turned. He ran up to the first one and tried to say I am sorry but all he could say is.

"rrghh rgh RGrghe"

At this the person screamed again. And started whacking him with her purse. Zeke thought this was very rude of the lady. She sure does get mad easy. Zeke started to run from the crazed person, who was now yelling at him. Beside it is not his fault, they did not under stand him. As Zeke passed an ally way, he saw movement. He looked down it and saw a bunch of people, playing some kind of game. It looked like a lot of fun. They were all in a ring and there was one person on the ground. Looks like fun so Zeke started down the street, happy as ever wanting to make new friends. He loved people. As he got closer he noticed they had strange game things in their hands, some had baseball bats, some had chains, what an odd game Zeke thought to himself. As he got even closer some of the people started to look at him. They did not look to nice. But you can't judge a book by the cover. Oh they must be playing some weird version of baseball. Zeke loved baseball, he was good at hitting homeruns with his tail, and he could run real fast. As he approached the ring he saw the person on the ground clearer now, he did not look like he was having fun, but every one else did. Maybe they were still picking teams.

Suddenly they all looked up at him. They did not look friendly at all. But you never know. They all looked shocked to see him there standing, with what looked to be a smile on his face. Finally one big guy stepped out holding a bat.

"Hey you want somethin or what"

Zeke knew by now that humans could not understand him. They usually did not like it, for some reason. So he decided not to reply. He just stood there hoping they would pick him. So he put on his best smile and tried to look friendly.

"Hey I'm talkin to you" the man said as he stepped closer.

Zeke still made no reply; he did not want to ruin his new friendship.

"Do you got somethin to say or are you just going to stand there like a fool"

Well Zeke found that pretty rude, for him to say that, so he tried to hold back what he was going to say.

"What you wanna play or somethin" the man said stepping closer, now hitting the bat into his hand.

Zeke was so happy, when he heard him say that, he had never been picked before, every one else started to smile as well.

"Come over here then we can have some fun" the man said

Zeke was so happy he had made a lot of new friends. So he started walk very happily over to the man. As he saw every one makes a circle around him. This is going to be fun Zeke thought to him self. Then suddenly his new friend swung his baseball bat, not to hit a ball; at least Zeke did not see the ball. But the bat almost hit him but he dodged just in time. He then felt a chain go around his leg. So he turned to see who it was, as he turned he heard at least three screams. As he turned to see what was a matter he heard more screams. oh no…………… he had forgotten about his tail, now they all looked mad he decided it was time to get out. He did not think they were nice at all. In fact they were very rude, and he did not want to play any more. So he decided to tell them. He went up to the man who had first spoke to him, who was on the ground now, and said.

"I don't want to play" well that is what he wanted to say but it came out as.

"Rrghh rgghn rrrrghn rg rghhh"

The man looked scared now, In fact they all did. But they started to run at him. And they did not look nice. So Zeke decided no matter what, he was going to play baseball. So he straightened his tail out, as they got closer he got ready. And then the time came. So Zeke put all he had into it, and swung his mighty tail, in a large swoop. He heard many screams, but it served them right. So he walked back onto the side walk. And looked at the sun he still had a lot of time left. Then he smelled something he really liked, he followed his new smell down the sidewalk. As he got closer he realized what the smell was, it was Pizza.

Zeke loved pizza, it was his favorite. He found where the smell had been coming from. it was a restaurant, and it looked like fun inside, but he could not fit through the door, and he knew he would get yelled at if he tried to get in. so he went around to the back, he knew that after lunch they would throw trash out, to get ready for dinner. So he stood by the back door, putting on his best smile. Hopefully he would get some left over pizza, so he stood there waiting for a while, when finally the back door opened. Zeke was so happy; he nearly jumped the man coming out. He did not see Zeke, until he had nearly ran into him. He jumped back in fear. What would you do if you came out a door way. And saw a 7 foot, metal, dinosaur standing there. when the man jumped he let go of the pizza, throw his hands back, making the pizza squish against his chest, and smear down his white apron, only to finish its journey on his shoes.

"Oh that is just wonderful" the man said in a sarcastic tone.

Zeke was just as shock by the mans quick movements. that he yelled in surprise but as always it only came out as.

"ROARGHHHhhg!!"

This needless to say did not make the matter any better. The man stood there frozen in fear. Zeke thought he could make it better, if he just ate the pizza and left the man alone. Zeke moved forward to get the pizza. The man jumped back, Zeke hesitated and then kept

Moving towards the pizza.

"Stop it" the man yelled "go away ……… look at what you did when my Bose sees me like this what am I gona tell him"

Zeke was honestly sorry, he had not meant for this to happen, he just wanted some pizza. So he looked at the man and slumped his shoulders. When the man saw this he said.

"Sorry pal this is not your fault I think I know what you want stay here I will be right back" after the man went back through the doors. Zeke dug into the pizza. It was delicious, a little cold, but hey baggers can't be choosers, it was still very good. After he had finished, he noticed the huge mess he had made. So he looked for a broom. He had never used one before, but had seen humans use them, it couldn't be too hard. He found one, it looked fairly new. It was against the wall of the pizza place. So he went to grab it, he tried to use it with his hands but with his short hands it was very difficult, so he decided to use his mouth instead. That seemed a bit hard but it was still better. Suddenly he heard a loud CRACK; the broom fell onto the ground in two pieces. Oh no Zeke thought now what. The man could be back any moment. Then Zeke put the broom back where it was. Zeke decided it was time to leave, as he walked off he heard a voice behind him.

"What did you do!!" the man yelled.

Well so what if he had knocked over a few trash cans, while trying to use the broom. He heard the man yelling, so Zeke thought it would be a good time to run. So he ran into the sidewalk almost crashing into a person.

"Watch it" said the person

Zeke did not want to hurt any body. So he backed off and started to walk aimlessly down the sidewalk. The buildings were very tall. And it was so packed on the path that he could not move his tail. Which is hard for him to do when walking. He looked at the sun it was probably time to head back home. So Zeke turned around he heard several screams. Ooppss he really had to remember that tail. He started to head back he had walked pass the pizza place. And was getting close to the ally when he saw it. How could he have missed it the first time? There down the street was a fountain. It looked like a lot of fun. And no one else was in it, he was hot. It was really big, as he got closer he got even more excited, he started to skip this was going to be fun. He loved water, but what he really liked is to see it splash. He got on the edge and jumped in, a huge splash went out. So he started to do a little dance, as he stomped in the water. Making huge pillars of water go shooting into the air, and come crashing down on him.

He noticed that little kids started to play in the water that he splashed. So he tried to make them bigger so he jumped up, stomped the landing, while he smacked his tail into the water. The splash was so big all the little kids stopped playing, and watched the pillar of water shoot skyward, with great force. All the little kids stood amazed at what had just happened. When it came down it hit the ground with a loud BOOM. And all the little kids stated playfully cheering and screaming. Although the wet parents did not look to happy. Zeke looked up at the sun if he did not hurry he would be late. So he turned and ran when he did, he heard a loud crack then a loud crash. He looked back and saw he had knocked over the fountain. Now was the time to run. Several people started to yell at him. And all the little kids laughed. Well too late to do any thing about it now. He started to run home, he went out of the city into the village he lived in. fighting the temptation to chase butterflies the whole way. He saw vans zoid, coming about four miles away. Zeke ran as fast as he could. He got to the door. Oh no the door he had locked it now panicking, Zeke looked back and saw vans zoid three miles off. Zeke ran into the back door, it was locked as well. He tried picking it with his claw, it did not work. Wait…………… what was that………….. Yes he has been saved, the window was open. Vans zoid was now two miles off. He tried to get though, at first it did not work, but now very franticly Zeke shoved himself through the window. He landed in the laundry hamper sending clothes every where. Zeke panicked and threw all the clothes back into the hamper, closed the window

He ran into the living room, just in time for van and Fiona to see him. So he tried to look innocent, they stopped and looked at him.

"Is every thing ok" van said.

Zeke nodded his head.

"Did you have fun today" Fiona chimed in happily

Zeke was shocked by this question; he did not know what to say

"Oh well it is getting late we should go to bed" van said as he walked of to his room

"I agree" Fiona said as she yawned.

That night zeek dreamed of butterflies. Van dreamed of papayas. And no one knows what Fiona dreamed about.

The next morning van woke up early as always and walked outside to get the paper. still thinking of papayas. when he picked the paper up

Van's expression changed, as he held out a news paper it was the. New Helix Times morning post. He smiled and went inside to zeek waking him up.

"Do you know this person" van said almost laughing

On the front page was a picture of Zeke dancing in the fountain.

THE END

I hope you liked it. I had fun righting it. Please do review; I need to know what people think of this story, to help with future stories. Thank you.


End file.
